mishmashfandomcom-20200214-history
FYIA Tokens
Table of Contents FYIA Tokens Fuck Yeah, I'm Awesome! Player characters are heroes, and this means sometimes busting out with something heroic. Usually the die is able to handle these moments of awesome, but sometimes the story requires that something awesome happens on-demand. These tokens are a way to make that happen. Earning Tokens Characters earn one FYIA Token per session. This token, if unused, goes away at the end of the session. Players who accomplish some spectacular success in-game, or who perform something especially heroic, might also earn additional tokens at the Narrator's discretion. Tokens awarded by the Narrator persist until spent. Spending Tokens A player may spend a token at any time to improve his chances of success at a given action. The token does not need to be spent before a die roll is made, but it does need to be spent before the action has moved on. So, a player may decide to spend a token once he finds out that an attack has missed, or that a save was failed, but may not spend it a round later to "undo" the past. The first requirement of spending a token is the player must describe exactly how his character is being awesome. The player is essentially assuming control of the narrative for a single action, and must therefore be descriptive. The other players at the table may veto this use of the token if the description is insufficiently moving, so a player who wants to use the token is advised to give it his all. A token may be spent in exchange for the following: *Any roll of the d20 may be treated as a 20, regardless of what the actual die roll was. ANY d20 roll that the player makes may be treated as a 20, whether it be a skill check, saving throw, attack roll, or critical confirm roll. *Any damage roll may be maximized. If used on a confirmed critical, the entire damage roll is maximized. *For a single action, a player may emulate a feat he does not have or cast a spell he does not know or have prepared. *As an immediate action, a player may take a partial action. *A player may shake off any status ailment until the current encounter ends. *A player may recover one-quarter of his Hit Points. Again, the player does not have to decide to use the token before learning the result of a particular roll. He can wait to see if he failed the save, or confirmed the crit, before using the token. But waiting for the result does not remove the narrative requirement, as stated above. A player may spend as many tokens as he has available in a single action. Thus, a player with three tokens could spend them to threaten a critical (first 20), confirm the critical (second 20), and maximize the resulting damage roll. The Narrator's Tokens The Narrator gets three special tokens that simply refresh once per session. They are as follows: *The "Bang" token: Counters any single FYIA token played by a player. The Narrator must provide a narrative of exactly what happens in-game when this token is used, and it must counter the narrative provided by the player. *The "Golden Ticket" token: Played to allow an NPC to somehow avoid a situation that would otherwise slay or stymie him. The Narrator must, again, provide a narrative. *The "Reroll" token: Played to force a reroll of -any- die. The result of the second roll is binding. Credits I didn't come up with this idea, but I don't remember who did. It's been tweaked a bit since its original incarnation was a little too powerful.